Fantasme
by makeupgirl77
Summary: Bella à un fantasme, elle veut pimenter sa vie de couple et décide d'en parler à edward. Sera-t-il d'accord pour partager...


**Coucou tout le monde,**

**s'ayez je me lance pour la première fois dans l'écriture.**

**Je me suis inspirée de l'histoire d'une amie qui a réalisé ce fantasme et comme ça m'as vraiment fait tripé et que c'est mon fantasme aussi, **

**j'ai voulu essayé de l'écrire, de voir si je pouvais faire un lemon.**

**Je voulais remercier les filles du forum twilight france, qui m'ont bien motivées pour que je me lance, pounine qui s'est gentillement proposé pour me corriger et ma cop qui m'as fait confiance en me racontant sa petite aventure.**

Les personnages appartiennent a stephenie meyer et à vampires diaries, il fallait bien que je trouves un perso assez craquant et stephan salvatore c'étais parfait pour vous faire saliver lol !

Rated M bien sûr !

Laissez moi vos impressions, je ranges mon stylo ou je peux encore en avoir besoin ?

**Fantasme**

- tu as des fantasmes que tu aimerais réaliser Bella ?

je regardais Alice en réfléchissant, bien sûr que j'en avais surtout

un mais devrais-je lui dire ?

- hum... Oui et toi ?

La conversation virait au sexe comme souvent quand je voyais Alice. Où

Voulait-elle en venir ?

- et bien, euh, j'ai réalisé le mien.

Alors là, ça promettait d'être intéressant !

- quoi t' es sérieuse ? Raconte !

- tu sais qu'avec jazz on est assez ouvert à ce sujet.

- Alice accouche ! Elle voulait me faire mariner la coquine !

- oui oui ! C'est quoi ton fantasme bee ?

Je lui dis ou pas, oh et puis je lui dis comme ça elle me dira le sien !

- et bien deux hommes rien que pour moi, euh ! la double pénétration m'intrigue assez j'dois dire...

- oh Bella on est pareil ! Et je l'ai fait, bee tu te rends compte, j'ai fait l'amour avec deux hommes !

Alors là j'étais bluffée, mais elle n'avait pas précisée jazz.

- et l'un deux était jazz bien sûr !

J'arquais un sourcil, elle a lu dans mes pensées là !

- waouh Alice ! c'est génial ! Faut que tu me racontes tous les détails là,. vous êtes terrible comme couple, j'vous admire. Lui dis-je rêveuse.

- avec jazz on discute beaucoup de sexe, on est même abonné à union. Tu sais je t'en avais parlé.

- hum hum ...

- alors c'est devenu récurant quand on discutait de nos fantasmes je lui ai avoué que j'aimerais essayer l'amour à 3. Et tout de suite il m'a dit oui ! Il ne veut pas que l'on devienne comme tous ces couples qui passeent un certains nombres d'années font à faire l'amour pour simplement entretenir la machine sans chercher à l'améliorer.

- merci Alice ! Pourquoi je me sens visée d'un coup ?

- oh Bella ! ce n'est pas de ton couple dont je veux parler mais de couples comme nos parents par exemple.

- oui je sais Alice même si je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que mon couple que l'on (évite répétition couple) ressemble déjà à un vieux couple après 10 ans d'existence.

Et la dans ma tête ça fourmillent et je me demande où est passé la passion de nos débuts, ah oui ! on a eu des enfants depuis. Ma libido n'est pas à son point culminant c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Bella je t'assure que si c'est ce que tu souhaites parles en à Edward, c'est super important le sexe dans un couple.

- je sais bien mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Edward serait soit d'accord pour partager tu vois ! Ton frère est tellement protecteur et jaloux, mais je ne t'apprends rien, tu l'as assez eu sur le dos quand tu étais ado. Non ?

- oui j'avoue que tu as du boulot, mais rien ne vous empêche d'aborder le sujet doucement, achetez le magasine dont je t'ai parlé on ne sait jamais, Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour comme on dit !

Oui, Alice avait raison qui ne tente rien n'a rien et depuis que je m'étais mise à lire des livres des la bibliothèque rose d'Alice comme "sex in the bureau" je passais mes nuits à rêver de scènes de plus en plus chaude. Un manque à combler, j'en étais sûre!

Mais le sujet c'était la réalisation du fantasme d'Alice, alors je laissais mes pensées de côté pour me focaliser sur son histoire.

- bon mon couple n'est pas le sujet de la conversation ma chérie alors maintenant fais moi rêver, et surtout, fais moi fantasmer encore plus !

- oui oui oui tu as raison en plus ça me fait trop du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un, j'ose pas en parler à Rose, tu sais elle est pas prude mais j'ai quand même peur de la choquer je sais que l'idée ne lui traverserait jamais 'esprit avec Emmett.

- elle ne va pas te juger Alice c'est ta meilleure amie !

- oui peut être j'te raconte et tu me diras si ça te choque toi !

- Alice il m'en faut beaucoup pour me choquer tu sais !

Et alice elle (évite répétition avec le prénom) se mît à rire, elle me connaissait trop bien. J'étais trop excitée qu'elle me raconte son histoire et je l'invitais donc à me la conter.

- tu te rappelles de Stephen, il était à mon mariage ?

- oui et il bosse avec ton homme, je le voyais régulièrement quand je bossais. Plutôt craquant j'avoue.

- voila on a parlé longtemps avec jazz, qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire, qui me plairait assez pour que je me laisse aller, qui serait assez expérimenté et surtout qui voudrait tenter l'expérience.

- oui et qui serait la personne en qui vous auriez assez confiance aussi pour ne pas ébruiter le truc.

- aussi c'est vrai ! Alors on a pensé à Stephen, c'est un coureur de jupon mais il est célibataire, il a vécu pas mal d'expériences sexuelles et surtout il me plait énormément physiquement et c'est un très bon ami ce qui ne gâche rien.

J'en revenais pas elle allait me révéler qu'elle avait couché avec Stephen, le fantasme sur pattes de toute la ville ! Même moi je n'étais pas indifférente à ses charmes, hum rien que d'y penser ...

- Bee tu m'écoutes, arrêtes de rêvasser tu veux !

- hum désolée

- Donc jazz s'est décidé à lui parler et après un mois on a convenu d'une date, il nous a invité à manger chez lui. Et puis après le dessert on s'est posé sur le canapé. Et là gros stress ! Je commençais à paniquer et me demandais même ce qu' il m avais pris de vouloir réaliser ce fantasme.

- j'imagine très bien, même si l'envie est forte quand tu es devant le fait accompli, ça doit être un peu flippant. Mais te connaissant le désir a du reprendre le dessus !

- et bien pas vraiment enfin pas tout de suite, du coup comme l'atmosphère devenait légèrement électrique Stephen s'est approché de moi sans que je m'en rende compte et il a mis fin à mes interrogations en me carressant les cheveux, j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes et c'étais Waouh ! Il embrasse tellement bien, c'étais si doux que je me suis laissée emporter par son baiser. J'en oubliais la présence de jazz ! Et j'ai senti des caresses dans mes cheveux, c'étais mon homme qui voulait participer, il allait pas rester en retrait le moins du monde. Après quelques minutes à me faire caresser je leur ai proposé d'aller dans le chambre pour être plus à l'aise.

- ma petite Alice se dévergonde j'aime ça. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres telle une gamine.

- bah oui autant se sentir bien ! Ils ont commencé à me déshabiller tous les deux, j'étais gênée mais mes deux hommes d'un soir me rassuraient en me disant que j'étais belle et que je n'avais pas à avoir honte. Alors je me suis laissée faire. Stephen a repris ma bouche et jazz s'est attelé à me lécher et me mordiller un sein puis l'autre. Ils étaient partout sur moi bee, les sensations c étaient incroyable. Jazz m'a fait jouir avec sa bouche, Stephen n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser c'étais exquis ! Peu de temps après c'est lui qui était en moi, oh bee j'en pouvais plus tellement c'étais bon, faire l'amour avec un autre homme, c'est déroutant surtout quand on aime son mari mais le fait que jazzl nous regarde ça m'a excitée encore plus donc j'ai voulu qu'il participe et c'est là, que les choses sérieuses commencent!

- la double pénétration hein ? Alors ça fait quoi ?

- c'est hum ! à vrai dire je pensais que ce serais meilleur, on se sent tellement remplie, mais je te rassure j'ai quand même pris mon pied ! D'ailleurs mon 2 ème orgasme est arrivé très vite et les pauvres sont restés sur leurs faims. On a fait une pause et comme je suis sympa, je leur ai fait plaisir.

-trop sympa ma p'tite Alice ! Et bien c'est une sacré expérience je suis jalouse ! Et jazz il en a pensé quoi ?

- oh il voudrait recommencer mais j'ai pas envie que ça devienne malsain, même Stephan est d'accord, ça devrait rester occasionnel. Par contre, on parle déjà de se faire un plaisir à 4 alors le jour ou Stephen a une chérie il y a des chances pour que l'on essaie une autre expérience si sa compagne du moment est d'accord bien sûr.

- tu me surprendras toujours tu sais !

- tu sais Bella, nous aussi on a eu notre coup de mou avec jazz avec la naissance du p'tit, le boulot, on a délaissé notre couple mais on s'aiment et on ne pouvait pas laisser le quotidien prendre le dessus tu comprends ?

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à discuter et Alice voyant ma résignation quand à en parler avec Edward décida de nous inviter à diner un soir pour qu'elle et jazz aborde le sujet en douceur. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à donner envie à mon homme de stimuler notre relation amoureuse.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avions passé la soirée avec nos amis, jazz avait révélé l'expérience qu'Alice et lui avaient vécu et après un débat très mouvementé, Edward s'était calmé. Il se rendait compte que nous discutions peu de nos envies et que nous étions tombés dans une routine qui ne me satisfaisait plus.

- bébé, je suis désolé, je pensais que notre vie sexuelle te plaisait, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?

- écoutes Edward, tu es d'une nature jalouse, et tu t'occupes énormément des enfants, de ton travail. Je sais pas je n'ai pas osé aborder le sujet de peur que tu me trouves toujours insatisfaite. J'aime quand nous faisons l'amour mais avoue qu'un peu de changement nous ferais pas de mal, et puis je n'ai pas envie de mourir bête je veux réaliser mes fantasmes avec toi parce que je t'aime Edward. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas contre réaliser les tiens aussi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front tendrement. Cette nuit la nous fîmes l'amour fougueusement, je voulais lui faire ressentir toute la passion que j'avais pour lui. Avant de nous endormir j'entendis Edward me dire au creux de l'oreille qu'il allait y réfléchir et qu'il avait besoin de temps mais qu'il avait envie que je m'épanouisse.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nos ébats s'étaient accentués, nous faisions l'amour plus souvent mais nous n'avions pas reparlé de mon fantasme. Je soupçonnais Edward de vouloir me le faire oublier en redoublant d'attention envers moi. Mais de mon côté je n'étais pas dupe,. J' aurai préféré qu'il me dise non directement plutôt que de me laisser dans le vague. Et un soir ...

- Bella ,je voulais qu'on discute un peu.

- oui bien sur, ça va pas chéri ?

- non ça va, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai réfléchi depuis notre soirée avec jazz et Alice et euh ... Peut être que l'on pourraist essayer, j'veux dire je sais que ça te tiens à cœur, tu es tellement curieuse ma Bella, j'ai envie que tu t'épanouisses, j'ai envie que notre couple s'épanouisse encore et toujours et si ça peut renforce notre lien alors je veux bien tenter l'expérience.

Alors là ! j'étais bouche bée, j'avais du mettre son cerveau en ébullition pendant toutes ces semaines, je commençais à m'en vouloir d'être capricieuse comme ça.

Le problème que je n'avais pas pris en compte c'était qui allait partager notre expérience. Un inconnu, un ami ? Je ne voyais personne dans notre entourage qui me plairait assez, un inconnu me paraissait un peu risqué ne sachant pas sur qui on peut tomber. Alors je me suis mise à penser à Alice,. Stephen me plaisait physiquement, il était expérimenté et discret, oui il avait un sex appeal qui me plairait. J'en fis part à mon homme qui avait l'air plutôt d'accord car il le connaissais sans pour autant être trop proche de lui. Malgré tout il me fit part de ses doutes.

- bébé le soucis c'est que Stephan n'est pas n'est pas là pour réaliser les fantasmes de toute la famille Cullen, fais toi à l'idée qu'il n'accepteras peut-être pas.

- oui et peut-être que je ne lui plais pas physiquement aussi. Bon écoute, on se lance, on lui demande et on verra bien.

- ok c'est parti !

…...

- Ali c'est Bella, tu peux me donner le numéro de Stephan, Edward est d'accord pour sauter le pas et on a pensé à Stephan. Ça te dérange pas j'espère ?

- oh ! bee, je suis heureuse pour toi ! Edward se décoince enfin ! Ça ne me dérange pas Bella voyons, il est très doué tu verras ! (…)

…...

Et me voilà à prendre un café avec Stephan ce dernier. J'étais de plus en plus stressée en sachant ce que j'allais lui demander. Il était très beau, son jean brut le moulait parfaitement et son tee-shirt blanc faisait ressortir son teint à merveille, j étais charmée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui expliquais ma requête. Il afficha un large sourire.

- hum Bella ! je veux bien réaliser ton fantasme. Tu es très désirable ça ne risque pas d'être une corvée. Tu sais on se croisait souvent qand tu travaillais à côté et je te trouvais déjà très attirante. Alors là ! c'est un cadeau que tu me fais.

Waouh ! Je devais être rouge pivoine, j'avais de plus en plus chaud d'un seul coup. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, nous rentrâmes à pied tous les deux, il habitait dans la même résidence que nous mais dans un bâtiment différent. Il me raccompagna jusqu'au porche de mon immeuble et au moment d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il me poussa dans le hall dans un recoin sans lumière et me plaqua contre le mur. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche pour se livrer une fervente bataille. Je répondais à son baiser avec la même fougue, des papillons naissaient dans le bas de mon ventre, j'avais chaud et je frissonnais en même temps. Il remonta une de mes cuisses autour de sa taille et commença à se frotter contre moi. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement quand il passa sa langue douce et chaude sur mon cou.

- hum ! Bella j'ai hâte de te goûter. Je dois te laisser maintenant j'espère que tu as apprécié l'avant goût de la soirée que nous allons passer tous les trois.

- hum oui. Lui chuchotais-je complètement chamboulée par ce qui venait de se produire.

…...

Edward se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, j'étais entrain de terminer mon smoky sur les yeux, je savais qu'il aimait ce maquillage charbonneux, ça me donnait un regard intense et sexy comme il me disait.

- hum ! tu es très belle ce soir, tu sais que ça me rends fou quand tu relèves tes cheveux.

- merci mais le but est de te plaire aussi mon chéri.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Bella si je m'écoutais je te prendrais là tout de suite sur le meuble de la salle de bain.

Il avait la voix rauque et voilée, ses paroles m'excitèrent mais je me repris vite.

- Edward voyons soit patient, il faut que tu gardes tes forces !

Nous arrivions chez Stephan, il nous accueilli chaleureusement et nous mis tout de suite à l'aise. Il avait préparé un excellent repas, filet de bœuf et gratin dauphinois. Il n'avait pas voulu que l'on participe financièrement pour le repas car il tenait à nous inviter prétextant que ça lui faisait plaisir. Nous avions apporté le dessert quand même, c'étais lui qui allait nous faire don de ses services ce soir alors il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Nous avons beaucoup ri, Edward et Stephan s'entendaient à merveilles, ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun et parlaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre, deux vrais fanfarons ! Stephan me demanda comment nous étions venu à le choisir et je lui expliquais donc qu'Alice y était pour quelque chose. Il semblait flatter.

- j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos espérances, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on me demande de réaliser un fantasme. Même si c'est vrai que j'ai connu pas mal de partenaires, je ne me considère pas comme un play-boy.

- Ecoute Stephan ne t'en fais pas, je veux faire plaisir à Bella et d'après les dires d'Alice on peut te faire confiance alors je suis sûr que tu nous satisferas, enfin que tu l'a satisfera elle et que ça permettras à notre couple de prendre un nouvel élan.

- ok ! Vous voulez un café ? Une petite dose de caféine pour tenir le coup ?

Nous acquiesçâmes silencieusement, le sourire apparut sur mes lèvres à la seule pensée de ce qui allait m'arriver.

Je partais à la salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu, la soirée promettait d'être longue, mais pourrais-je faire comme Alice ? Est-ce que ça plaira à Edward de me voir dans les bras d'un autre ? Quand je revins dans le salon je surpris une conversation, Edward conseillais à Stephan de prendre l'initiative d'aller vers moi car il savait que je n'oserais pas me lancer. Il voulait aussi tester sa tolérance à me voir dans ses bras et s'il apprécierait avant d'aller plus loin.

Je savais qu'il était encore réticent mais il avait voulu me faire plaisir, il était vraiment incroyable et c'était mon homme. Mais je ne voulais pas renoncer, j'avais besoin de goûter à de nouvelles sensations.

Je revenais toute pimpante et commençais à m'affairer dans la cuisine, Stephan me pris les assiettes des mains, les posa dans l'évier et s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

- non ma belle on a tout le temps pour ça, il faut que tu te détendes, tu est là pour prendre du plaisir ce soir et je veux m'assurer que tu en prennes.

Sa voix était rendu sensuelle, mon cœur battait trop fort, il me prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes lentement, c'étais doux, j'aimais le goût corsé du café qui ressortait sur ses lèvres. Je me pris au jeu en l'attirant plus près de moi et en profitais pour toucher ses cheveux. Après avoir repris notre souffle il m'emmena prés d' Edward qui me regardais avec des yeux plein de désir, oh j'avais réussi à attiser ses sens apparemment. Nous partîmes tous les trois main dans la main dans la chambre.

Je m'installais sur le bord du lit et les invitais à me rejoindre, j'avais de la chance d'avoir deux beaux mâle rien que pour moi. Mon homme vint m'embrasser langoureusement pendant que Stephan s'attelait à me déshabiller, il déboutonna mon chemisier lentement, il effleurait la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Ses gestes étaient légers et calmes, ma respiration quand a elle devenait de plus en plus rapide et hachurée. Les caresses de l'un et les baisers de l'autre m'ayant complètement fait perdre la notion du temps, je me retrouvais simplement en string allongée au milieu du lit. J'étais bien, je me sentais cajolée et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Stephen n'étais pas du tout timide ses mains étaient partout sur moi et je le sentis descendre vers mon point sensible, il passa sa main sur ma fente humide, et commença à titiller mon clitoris, puis il inséra un doigt dans mon antre. Mon corps se cambra sous ses attentions quand je senti sa langue s'immiscer entre mes lèvres intimes.

- hum ! Bella tu es délicieuse.

- oh Stephan hum… Edward s'il te plait laisse moi te faire plaisir avec ma bouche.

- bien sur ma chérie, tes désirs sont des ordres.

La queue de mon homme était tendue à bloc, je commençais par la lécher sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche le plus loin possible.

- oh bébé oui !

Je sentais mon orgasme se construire, c'étais intense, ma respiration devenait incontrôlable et mes gémissements envahissaient la pièce. C'est à ce moment là que Stephan décida de remonter lentement ses lèvres vers mon ventre et ma poitrine qu'il malaxa avec douceur. Il en profitait pour se déshabiller sans perdre le contact avec ma peau puis je senti son gland se présenter à mon entrée, je stoppais ma fellation quand il me pénétra et me rempli complètement.

- oh mon dieu !

- oh Bella tu es si serré. Hum !

J'en profitais pour caresser les cuisses d'Edward tout en resserrant ma prise autour de son sexe, et mes dents vinrent rafler sa peau sensible.

- bébé c'est trop bon, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Stephen continuait de bouger en moi, son rythme s'accélérait et une chaleur intense se propageait sur mon épiderme, je ne voulais pas que l'on jouisse aussi vite alors je leur fit comprendre et me positionnais à califourchon sur Stephan, je m'empalais rapidement sur lui et commençais à bouger, ses mouvements venaient se calquer aux miens, j'en profitais pour caresser son torse, ses muscles abdominaux se contractaient sous mon toucher, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, son regard était noirci pas le désir, ses mains vinrent crocheter ma nuque et il m'attira vers son visage. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent automatiquement pour rencontrer sa langue, nous nous embrassions passionnément, je me perdais dans les sensations qu'il me procurait, c'étais intense, il me mordit la lèvre inférieur et continua son chemin le long de mon cou, des vibrations parcoururent mon corps, c'était indéfinissable et complètement jouissif mais ce ne fut rien comparer et ce qui suivi.

Edward se posta derrière moi, je sentis un liquide frais coulé le long de mes fesses, puis sa main passa à leur jonction et je sentis son doigt me pénétrer en douceur, il m'habituait à sa future présence et je l'en remerciais silencieusement, puis toujours avec la même tendresse je sentis son sexe poussé à l'intérieur de mon orifice si étroit.

C'étais la première fois que je me sentais aussi envahie, ils me possédaient entièrement et je me surprenais à réellement aimer ça. Je prenais un plaisir intense, nos gémissements se transformaient en sons beaucoup plus distinct.

- oh les garçons c'est si bon, vous me faites tellement plaisir. Plus vite s'il vous plaît.

Entre Stephan qui me malaxait la poitrine et Edward qui m'embrassait le creux de l'oreille, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour sentir la jouissance ultime arriver, sentant mes parois se contracter plus fortement ils redoublèrent leurs assauts et nous partîmes tous les trois dans un orgasme fulgurant où nos cris de délivrance résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Nous retombions mollement les uns à cotés des autres, en sueur et éreintés mais avec un sourire énorme sur le visage. Après nous être tous observés nous partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable avant de nous glisser sous la couette.

- merci ….

- de rien ma belle, me souffla Edward

- tout le plaisir est pour moi, continua Stephan.

Et Morphée nous emporta.

…...

J'ouvrais un œil, la chaleur étaient étouffante, je tournais la tête pour voir Stephan et Edward collés à moi, leurs jambes mêlés aux miennes. Deux vrais pots de colle ! J'essayais de me défaire de leurs étreintes sans les réveiller, Stephen se retourna dans l'autre sens tandis qu'Edward ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

- Bonjour mon ange, bailla-t-il.

- Bonjour toi, bien dormi ?

- oui j'étais naze.

- moi aussi, ça fatigue le sport en chambre, souriais-je.

Mon homme me fit le même sourire, puis me pris dans ses bras pour m'embrasser tendrement. Puis nous sortîmes doucement de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

- alors heureuse ?

- on ne peut plus, et toi ça t'as plu ? … j'veux dire j'ai eu l'impression que tu as aimé mais j'espère que me voir avec un autre ne t'as pas blessé ou rendu jaloux ?

- Bella, j'étais consentant tu te rappelles ? Je voulais réaliser ton fantasme c'étais aussi pour que tu n'ais pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs un jour parce que j'aurai été trop obtus pour comprendre tes désirs. Et je dois t'avouer que j'ai pris mon pied plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

- oh, tu n'as pas juste assouvi un de mes caprices égoïstes alors ? Lui dis-je le rouge aux joues.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille

- si au début, mais te voir jouir si intensément m'as donné encore plus envie de toi.

Je sentais son sexe contre mon ventre et je commençais à me tortiller quand on entendit Stephan débarquer en toussant dans la cuisine. Dommage un petit câlin matinal ne m'aurait pas déplu.

- coucou les amoureux, toujours insatiable à ce que je vois ! Marmonna-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- comme toujours, répondit fièrement Edward

- P'tit dèj les garçons ? Et je me précipitais vers la cafetière pour préparer le café comme si de rien n'était.

- ah oui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Nous prîmes le petit déjeuner dans un calme religieux, je n'osais pas trop aborder le sujet de notre nuit passée ensemble de si bon matin préférant profiter de mon croissant. Nos activités m'avaient données vraiment faim ! Après avoir débarrassé la table, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Je laissais mes deux acolytes continuer leur discutions sur les jeux de foot préférés, FIFA ou pas moi je n'en avais rien à faire.

- hum les gars, je vais prendre une douche, si ça vous dit de me rejoindre quand vous aurez fini votre débat …

Ils me répondirent d'un léger hochement de tête et j'étais presque vexée que le foot soit plus intéressant qu'une partie de jambe en l'air !

Une fois dans la douche, je me détendais sous l'eau que j'avais réglée délibérément chaude, la vapeur envahissait la pièce, un vrai hammam. Je pris un de mes produits lush préférée pour le laisser fondre sur le sol de la douche et respirer les effluves de parfum qui remontaient à mes narines. Je repensais à ma nuit, elle avait été peu commune et j'en garderais un super souvenir bien qu'un peu trop court à mon goût. Stephan s'était révélé être un amant mémorable et Edward avait véritablement apprécié, j'allais mettre un point d'honneur à réaliser son fantasme en espérant qu'il ne soit pas plus fou que le mien ! Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas la porte de la douche s'ouvrir. Edward se trouvait devant moi totalement nu suivi de Stephan le sourire collé aux lèvres.

- ah ben c'est pas trop tôt un peu plus et je devenais une vraie guimauve !

- oh mais on dirait que ma belle n'as pas assez mangé ce matin, dit Edward le regard coquin.

- je pensais que tu étais rassasiée avec tout ce que tu as mangé tout à l'heure ajouta Stephan.

- Non mais vous n'allez pas cracher dans la soupe tout de même ! Et oui je suis pas rassasié de vos corps, mais si vous ne voulez pas c'est pas grave j'ai monsieur rabbit qui se fera un plaisir de contenter ma boulimie matinale, m'emportai-je !

- Ne te fâche pas Bella enchaîna Edward. On voulait juste te taquiner, tu sais très bien que personne ne peut te résister.

Je commençais à faire ma moue boudeuse mais déjà très vite il me fit retrouver le sourire en m'enlaçant. Nous étions tous les trois plongés dans un aquarium de vapeur où seul les caresses, les baisers et les gémissements emplissaient la pièce.

La sensation de leurs corps collés au mien sous une pluie d'eau chaude me mettait dans un état d'excitation extrême. J'empoignais leurs sexes tendu pour moi et amorçais un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus rapide, puis je décidais de leur faire du bien avec ma bouche, en repensant qu'hier soir c'est moi qui avait été le plus comblée.

J'étais accroupi avec deux regards perçant débordant de désir posés sur moi, je les cajolais alternativement, je me sentais maîtresse de leurs plaisirs et j'adorais ça. Mais Edward ne voulant pas venir de cette manière me fit remonter jusqu'à son niveau, m'embrassa tendrement avant de soulever ma jambe gauche autour de sa taille. Je m'accrochais à son cou, et le sentis me pénétrer lentement, tellement lentement que je sentais toutes mes parois se remplir de sa chaire gonflée. Stephan se rapprocha de moi, se colla à mon dos pour le parsemer de baisers, ses mains glissaient sur mes omoplates pour redescendre vers mes bras et jusqu'au creux de mes reins, il caressa la cuisse que portait Edward pour ensuite venir masser mes fesses. Je détachais mes lèvres de mon homme pour reprendre une meilleure respiration et bénéficier des effluves de gingembre, de jasmin et de rose qui embaumaient la pièce. Mon orgasme se construisait sérieusement et j'en voulais encore plus, je voulais encore une fois éprouver ce sentiment d'être contentée pleinement.

- Stephen j'ai besoin de toi, viens…dis-je la voix entrecoupée de lourds gémissements dû au martèlement d'Edward.

Il inséra d'abord un doigt dans mon petit trou puis voyant mon excitation me pénétra tout en douceur, il s'arrêta un instant pour que je m'habitue puis commença des va et vient plus profonds. Je m'abandonnais totalement tentant d'assimiler toutes les sensations qui parcouraient mon corps. Leurs sexes en moi, l'eau chaude qui s'insinuait dans chaque pores de ma peau, toutes les caresses et les baisers qui me grisaient, mon cœur battait la chamade et en sentant les doigts d'Edward me titiller le clitoris je partis dans une jouissance sans pareille qui me fit crier tellement fort que je n'entendis même pas leurs propres orgasmes jaillir.

Edward reposa ma jambe sur le sol et m'embrassa sur le front. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, seul l'amour illuminait ses pupilles. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement avant de sortir de la cabine, tous les trois en peignoir on se retrouva sur le canapé du salon emmitouflés dans une couette bien moelleuse devant un bon dvd.

Le repos des guerriers était de rigueur pour aujourd'hui.

- j'ai pas le courage de faire à manger, on se fait livrer une pizza ça vous dit ?

- bonne idée Bella, devant un film c'est parfait répondit Stephan.

- très bien, je passe commande bébé enchaina Edward.

Nous étions bien installés à grignoter, l'ambiance étais légère je me décidais donc à parler de notre petite expérience.

- Et sinon ça vous a plu ? Parce que moi j'ai trouvé que c'était fantasmagorique ! Vraiment j'ai pris un pied incroyable !

- Quel superlatif Bella ! Mais il faut avouer que c'étais super tripant, vous pouvez compter sur moi si vous voulez remettre ça un jour dit Stephan le sourire ultra Bright aux lèvres.

Edward le regarda les sourcils froncés, une pointe de jalousie brillait dans ses yeux. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il veuille réitérer l'expérience, il devait avoir senti que Stephan avait eu le béguin pour moi. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais ressenti quand les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient ancrés aux miens lors de nos ébats. Mais je me faisais peut être des idées, ce genre de trip devait être courant pour lui.

- oui je dois avouer que malgré mes réticences de départ j'ai plutôt aimé notre trio mais de là à recommencer je ne sais pas…

Je le coupais sentant sa jalousie reprendre le dessus.

- oui on verra, on a besoin de se retrouver tous les deux aussi, et de discuter de tout ça hein mon chéri ?

Il répondit simplement en m'attirant vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras et poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je le sentis ainsi se détendre peu à peu.

- oui tu as raison mon ange.

J'avais hâte que l'on rentre chez nous pour retrouver notre cocon familial, nous devions récupérer notre fils chez mes parents et en profiter pour manger avec eux.

Après nous être préparés nous partîmes des chez Stephan qui n'oublia pas de nous remercier de lui avoir fait passer une excellente nuit. La journée se termina bien vite, nous étions heureux de retrouver notre petit bout de choux et ce dernier ne nous avait pas lâchés pendant tout le repas. Anthony s'était endormi rapidement dans la voiture, il avait dû s'amuser comme un petit fou chez papy mamie !

Arrivé à la maison, je le déposais dans son lit après l'avoir changé, il s'était à peine réveillé, trop mignon pensais-je !

Quand je revins dans le salon Edward était assis sur le canapé devant le canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

- ça va mon chéri ? Tu as l'air bien pensif.

- Oui ça va, un peu fatigué, ce week-end était très chargé en émotion…

- hum c'est vrai, viens on va se coucher.

Il prit la main que je lui tendais et nous prîmes la direction de notre chambre. A près s'être déshabillés on se glissa sous la couette et je me collais immédiatement à lui. J'avais faim de retrouver son corps, sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau m'appelait, j'avais besoin de lui, de lui prouver que je lui appartenais. Alors je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser, sur la tempe puis lentement je dérivais vers ses lèvres, je forçais ses barrières et il répondit à mes attentes en prenant mon visage en coupe et en m'embrassant avec encore plus de ferveur. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et parsema son torse de baisers humides, je sentais sa virilité se durcir et me tortillais sur lui pour accentuer notre excitation. A ce moment précis j'avais envie de lui, j'avais besoin de lui montrer tout mon amour alors sans plus attendre, je fis glisser son boxer ainsi que mon string et continuais à me frotter contre son corps, nos respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadés, je le voulais en moi maintenant. Sans plus de préliminaires je m'empalais sur lui.

- oh Bella, grogna-t-il, j'aime tellement être en toi.

Je lui répondis seulement par un gémissement, les émotions me submergeaient, je me rendais réellement compte qu'il était plus que jamais l'homme de ma vie.

Nous fîmes l'amour lentement, tendrement, comme pour mémoriser toutes les sensations qui nous assaillaient. Nos corps étaient moites, étroitement collés et imbriqués sous la couette. Nous étions si fusionnels qu'une larme perla sur ma joue. J'étais heureuse, comblée d'avoir un homme aussi ouvert, compréhensif et à l'écoute de mes besoins autant que je le serais pour lui. L'orgasme nous envahi au même moment, la symbiose était totale. Nous sommes restés quelques instants sans bouger puis je m'installais sur le côté dos à lui, ses bras entourèrent ma taille et il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. Je souris à son geste qui m'envoyait des frissons partout et resserrais mes bras autour des siens.

- je t'aime murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

- moi aussi je t'aime Edward, tellement lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

- ma Bella …


End file.
